Unworthy Living Puppet
by DarkLyon
Summary: My first GS fic. AlexJenna, FelixSheba, MiaPier. The 8 heroes need to defeat the wise one's dark side but with only 1 element it will be imp. Meanwhile Alex continue to live as a loner who lost all emotions, who don't know joy, love, happiness....
1. Default Chapter

Hello there!  
  
Dark Millenia here! Ok, this is my first Golden Sun fanfic! I have finished Golden sun on and half finished golden sun 2. So maybe I will make some error. Please be kind. Some of my knowledge comes from internet.  
  
LoL! I'm supposed to try and finished my YGO fics but I change my mine the last minute, I'm going to do it Sunday or next week. Anyway....  
  
This fic is going to be long. It's NOT an one-shot. It's about Alex, my favourite Golden Sun Character. Off course I will add Felix/Sheba and Pier/Mia parings. But the main paring is Alex/ Jenna.  
  
Yea, in this first chap, Alex is the only character but the heroes will come at chapter 2 and later. They will be there.  
  
How sad that I'm the only that like alex here! People here seem to hate him. I'm must be the only fan he got.... Sigh... how sad!!!! *CRY*  
  
GOLDEN SUN DOESN'T BELONG TO ME AND HIS CHARACTER AS WELL! If it did, it will be Alex as main character. ^_^  
  
It take place just after Alex has been on top of Mont Alept (did I spell it right?) Mont Alept is being swallowed. By the way he is NOT dead. In this story he is one year younger then Mia. He is 17 now. (LOL I know he look older)  
  
Unworthy Living Puppet  
  
Chapter 1  
  
_____------__________-----------------------_____________________-  
  
Alex's P.O.V  
  
So I have failed... So this is the end. I glanced at Vale one last time. Well at least it's falling with me, lost into the darkness, just like me. Beautiful places, full joy and happiness, people lived there happily bathed by the light. Vale was one of those places, even if it's the guardian of the element stars, people there are free, they know what freedom is. Imil was never like that. People were born to protect the cursed lighthouse. Well, at least one of those happy places that hold what I was never able to get is disappearing with me.  
  
With that though.... I embrace death, welcoming darkness in me.  
  
~_~_~__~__~_~__~__~__~_~___~__~__~__~__~_~__~  
  
A few hours later  
  
Aggrr... The pain...hahaha... so even the dead feel the physical pain. How interesting. So this is my punishment for being a worthless doll; feel pain for eternity, never being able to rest in peace.....  
  
*flashback*  
  
A 10 years old kid sat alone in a corner, looking at other children playing happily in the snow. They seem to have so much fun, unlike him. Just then, he remembered he got to meet his teacher.  
  
His teacher is Mia's father. Their family had been Mercury Lighthouse protector for generations. Other mercury Adepts support their family in there duties. He was one of them. They are not allowed to learn other psyenergy then the healings like ply, cure poison and etc. Mia's family are the only ones that are allow to practice offensive power. How unfair!  
  
He still remember that fortunate girl's father's word "Offensive are only for us the sacred family. All you need to know is ply. It will be enough to fulfill you duties."  
  
Today it's another of those classes that he talks about the lighthouses history. Mia is my instructor... Instructor... They sure make it sound so beautiful. I'm more like Mia's servant. All I do all day long is too carry her books, serve her tea, prepare everything for her and follow her around all day long.  
  
So that was the purpose I was born. My only purpose of living; serve mercury lighthouse all my life. I was born to be a slave, a living puppet. Yes, I was an unworthy living puppet.  
  
Other people in town that are not adept have a way better life than me. I don't know if they even notice me. Maybe I'm just someone in the décor, a simple kid that any others.  
  
Well, I did run away at the age of 15. I want to prove to them that I can become more powerful then Mia will ever be, I am as worthy as any other human. But why do I even bother? They didn't even notice that I was gone. Maybe they don't even know that I ever exist.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
I have no regrets! Even though I end up like this. Hated and forgotten by everyone, dead in this place... I have no regrets! I am free; free to do everything I want. I end up like this because I am free and I'm happy of it. No one force me to get the power of alchemy. I did it on my own free will. The freedom that I envy others, the freedom that I dream every night, this very freedom is the source of my demise and yet I have no regrets.  
  
Every breath I took causes me enormous pain. Wait! When do dead people breathe... That mean I'm still alive. Is that possible?  
  
I open my eyes and look around. It's the room where rested the element stars before they got retrieved. So I must have fallen in this room. I look around, no exit. First, I heal myself. I'm going to stay here for a while. I just absorbed enormous power. I finally understand why I lost to the wise one. I lost to the wise one because I don't know how to use them. When I fight against the wise one, I only used the power I had before acquiring the power of the golden sun. I will need to be able to use them. Right now, nobody knows that I'm alive. I will need to control the power I have obtained.  
  
Maybe I only have the power of Mercury, Venus and Jupiter but it doesn't matter. I will be able to control the power of earth, water and wind in no matter of time. I will have food with the help of venus, water with the help of mercury and air with the power of Jupiter. (Dark Millenia's note: Just take that Alex found those knowledge in some place)  
  
I will prove to everyone that I deserve freedom like every other person. I will show them that I am allowed live like other. I will show them what I can become. I will prove that I'm NOT born to be an.... Unworthy living puppet....  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^__^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^__^__^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
So it wasn't that bad.  
  
No this isn't finished. The heroes will be there in the next chapters!  
  
Please review  
  
Thanks!  
  
Dark Millenia 


	2. Chapter 1 What's love to me?

Dark Millenia: It's me again.  
  
By the way I forgot to say that there will be a little bit of Jenna/ Isaac. Well Isaac doesn't love her but she did. Isaac loves Feizhi and they will be a couple in this fic. But this is a JENNA/ ALEX fanfic so that is the main paring.  
  
By the way, this chap contains less Alex. It's mainly about what the heroes have become and it's in Jenna's point of view.  
  
TO REVIEWERS  
  
Dark Sora (LOL well this fic is suppose to be a little bit depressing. Maybe it will get happier... maybe... LOL I love Alex's fic too!)  
  
Flamethrowerqueen (YES! I'm not the only Alex fan!!!! YEA! Can you tell me where you find pictures of him? I only find one!! And believe me I did search a lot on net for pics.)  
  
Shy-Lil-Dreamer (I know! They look cute together!!! Well, I do read almost every fanfics about Alex being the hero or a good guy. So I don't mind him being paired with other characters but my fav. is Jenna and Alex.)  
  
Darkness127 (YES! I know that Alex is awesome. Can't understand why people hate him! sniff Yea, and I know that it's hard to find Jenna/ Alex fanfics.)  
  
Mary666 (Hey thanks! Thank ya!!)  
  
------------------------------  
  
Location: Vale Jenna's P.O.V  
  
It had been three months since the Golden Sun had shined, bringing happiness and joy upon his word. Is it just me or it also bring this thing called love? People had been falling in love like crazy.  
  
Little Ivan went courting Garret's sister. Garret just can't believe a person like his sister can be loved by someone. Guess that everyone have their taste.  
  
Pier and Mia had fall in love and were passing their time dating, kissing and doing every others things that lovers would do. The two lover birds are presently at Imil, Mia's hometown. Actually, Mia's father himself came to Vale with several of his students to get Mia back. Surprisingly enough, he was totally different of Mia. He was confident, demanding, arrogant and harsh unlike Mia who is sweet, gentle and shy. I would never though that he is Mia's father if nobody bothered to tell me. I don't want to insult my friend's family but I kinda think that her father is snob.  
  
He kept telling everyone that her daughter is one of the saviors of the planet. Poor Mia, she was so embarrassed. And beside, his teachings were against what we had done. He had taught his students, including Mia, that the Lighthouses were never to be light and they, as the Mercury clan, should see that the Mercury Lighthouse will never shine.  
  
But when he learned that by releasing alchemy, his daughter had become a hero, he suddenly changed his beliefs.  
  
You should have seen his face when his daughter told him that she is in love. He went so frustrate that you would though that he was about to explode. Then the angered man went yelling that his child shouldn't fall in love with some low class slave. But when he learned that Mia's lover, Pier is another savior of this world, he suddenly changed his mind and began to talk about marriage. Maybe he though that if his daughter's boyfriend is one of the 8 heroes he will be more famous. Maybe all that mater to this guy is glory, high position and being famous.  
  
But enough of that guy, thinking about him makes me sick.  
  
I stand up from my chair and exited my room. Nobody is at home now. They probably went helping the others villagers finishing rebuilding Vale. The reparations were almost finished. The town is almost as it was before.  
  
I walked down the crowed streets, trying to find something to do. It seem that everyone have something to do except me. I entered the new build park. Then I spotted my dear brother and little Sheba. So they weren't helping the villagers after all. I should have known it.  
  
Yes, yes. Felix and Sheba are a couple. I never though those two will end up together. I mean Felix is a little bit old for young wind adept. My tall sibling needed to knee down to kiss her. Sometimes, Sheba stood on a chair when they are kissing so Felix doesn't need to knee down.  
  
I wonder how fun it is to be a couple. I still have now idea because I have never fall in love. Wait, I did but it's only one side. I loved him but he loved another.  
  
Why Isaac? Why? Why did you go for her? Don't you know that I love you? Don't you know? I guess not. I never told you. I never admitted that love you. I was too shy and before I knew it you already fell for another. Sometime, I wonder if I am a masochist. I inflict myself so much pain. This pain, this emptiness, I caused it myself. If I had the courage to tell you how I feel... If only.  
  
Now, I can only admire you from a far. I can only regret that I didn't tell you my feelings. I can only hope that you and Feizhi are happy together.  
  
I walked pass the park and took the road leading to the new build sanctum of the village. No, I'm not the type that likes to pray. I only want to be leave along, isolate myself from this world, this reality.  
  
I passed unnoticed by the elder and head toward the once majestic Mont Alept. On the way there I picked up several flowers and formed a bouquet with it. I put the bouquet on where once stood the Mont Alept. Now it's the grave of a misunderstood man. Am I the only one that remembers him?  
  
I wonder what hurt more between being forgotten or being hated? When he is still alive, he is hated. Now when he is gone, he is forgotten. Nobody knows if he died or he is still alive underneath the earth and nobody care. Well, maybe not. For some reason that I ignore, I still care for that water adept and I fell that he is still alive. I have no idea where his feeling come from but I have the feeling that he hasn't perish. Maybe I'm only daydreaming; it will take a miracle for him to survive.  
  
He is able to understand everyone but is misunderstood by everyone. Everybody sees him as an uncaring big evil that only care for himself. Yesterday, I still heard Mia said that he received what he deserved and it's a shame that he is her student.  
  
With his sharp eyes, Alex noticed every little detail. Nothing escaped those hawk eyes of his. But those beautiful eyes shined with anger, hatred and sadness. It showed no sign of love and true happiness. Maybe no one has truly loved him so he doesn't know what love is.  
  
I wonder who's situation worst, mine or his. To love someone but not to be love back or being unable to love and live in hatred. I loved Isaac but he love Feizhi. Alex is unable to feel the feeling of love and live to hate everyone.  
  
What's love anyway? For lover birds, love is the most wonderful things in ever. For some people, love is something that make you suffer and tougher you up. For others, love is on a weakness. For scholars like Kraden, love is created by hormones and its only purpose is to make creatures reproduce so the species won't die. But for me, love is...I don't know...  
  
What is love to me?  
  
------------------------------  
  
Dark Millenia: That's the end of this chapter.  
  
By the way, I put this fic in the category of fantasy and romance. I wonder if it's the right category. Well, there are going to have romance in this story and this chapter is quit about romance. So I guess it's in the right category. But I am not very good at writing romance fic....  
  
Anyway  
  
Please review! I really appreciate reviews!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Dark millenia 


	3. Chapter 2 This fairy tale hasn't come to...

It's me again! I'm so sorry that I haven't update for like an eternity. Don't worry! I'm still alive. Look I'm still breathing! Just became kinda lazy...  
  
Shy-Lil-Dreamer ( Hehe... There is still several chapters before Jenna feel better... Poor Jenna Felix hit DM for making her sis. Sad Ouch... That hurt Felix)  
  
Karst (Sorry for not updating for so long. See Seymor in my house quickly escape Ouf)  
  
TemplarofNi (I know that the parings I put in this story are rather weird... Well personally I kinda like the Felix/Sheba paring even thought Felix is twice taller then Sheba...)  
  
Rallalon (I'm sorry about my bad grammar. Even my English teacher told me to be more careful.)  
  
darkness127 (thanks! Yea, I'm going to continue. Just need to be less lazy)  
  
Phoenix20043 (Thanks I'm going to try to hurry up... but I'm getting really lazy...)  
  
Alexia Krycek (Alexia, huh? You change gender again? Before it was Alex Krycek... Sorry, I haven't brought Thief 3. SORRY! I'm not a millionaire ya know... Haven't seen ya for a while huh? Guess that you have been busy with ya little thief. LOL)  
  
So here is the next chapter.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sheba's P.O.V.  
  
Ah! Life is so wonderful. Our adventure end and I decided to stay with Felix. I did plan on researching on my origin but I decided against it. I guess that I'm kinda afraid to find out. A part of me wants to know but I part of me doesn't. Even if I'm running way from the truth, it is fine in my book. I want my life to stay the way it is now. I want to be with Felix and my friend... Forever...  
  
Huh? Isn't that Jenna? Why is she coming to from the rest of Mont Adepts? Isn't that place forbidden?  
  
I went to Jenna because I want some answers. I know I'm curious of nature.  
  
"Jenna! Jenna! Hey! What are you doing near where Mont Adepts once stood? I though we are not allow to go there, well that is what the elder said."  
  
"I went to visit someone's grave..."  
  
With that Jenna left. Huh? What's the big deal? I don't know that they buried people near that sacred place. Whose grave it is anyway?  
  
Aaaawwwwww! Poor Jenna! She has been like that since Isaac is dating with Feizhi. She hardly talked with anyone and always had this sad look on her face. Poor girl.  
  
I will make the Jenna that everyone knew come back! HA! Mark my word! I'm going to find her another boyfriend...  
  
The sun disappeared from the sky and darkness swallowed this world. The moon shined with all its beauty in the silent night. The view from here would be magnificent if only the once gigantic mountain is still present. The future generation will never know how majestic Mont Adept was. It will only be a legend to them and slowly will be forgotten.  
  
Maybe the tales will sound like this. "Once upon time, power that will cause great chaos was at the reach of humans. But humans are greedy by nature and they tried to obtain this power for their own selfish cause. So this great power was sealed away. Sadly it was a big mistake. Without this power, the world was starving to death. It was consuming itself until it stopped to exist. Luckily eight heroes stepped out of the shadows. With the help of others, they broke the seals and released the power that this place needed in order to exist. One man had tried to take this power for himself after the seals were broken. He almost succeeded in taking all the power but was stop by the guardian. To punish him, he was buried alive in the Mont Adept. The heroes lived happily ever and the world is saved from the destruction............"  
  
Isn't that sweet? Sound like a fairy tale mothers tell their little kids before they go to bed. The evil stepmother die and Snow White married her prince and lived happily ever. The black hearted witch was vanquished by the prince and Sleeping Beauty live happily ever with her lover.  
  
Little kids will fall asleep dreaming about the beautiful princess marrying the handsome prince and live.............. happily ever after.............  
  
Happily ever after...  
  
Not in this particular fairy tale. The one who was punished because of his sins wouldn't allow it to finish that way. Why is he being punished for his wrong doing while those who hurt him may live happily ever? They do evil things too, they wanted power too but they are allowed to have the "happily ever" ending.  
  
Suddenly there was a light coming from underneath the earth followed by crumbling. Then a cracked appeared. A man came out of it like a demon crawling out of its grave. He blue haired creature glared at the moon, his eyes showed his hunger for revenge, revenge on this merciless world that had been so cruel to him. This forgotten man walked away from this place... leaving behind him the bouquet of white flowers that a young girl put here today.  
  
Happily ever after...  
  
He will not let it end that way...  
  
------------------------------  
  
Dark Millenia: umm... This chapter was kinda short...  
  
Ummm... I need to update more often. Need to get my lazy butt to type more... Getting a little bit to lazy for my liking...  
  
Please review. 


End file.
